Lawliet
by palecrescent
Summary: This was bad...she was falling for him already. Lawliet, the beautiful, smart and mysterious outcast who managed to capture her heart with barely saying a word. He deserved someone special. Someone beautiful. She wished it could be her.  L/OC
1. Prologue

Alright everyone, I am adding a prologue in addition to the new chapter. I hope people enjoy it! :D

* * *

-Prologue-

"I'm surprised you haven't killed your back with that awful posture of yours."

L looked into the blue orbs in front of him. She looked almost exactly the same as he remembered. Her hair was still the same auburn color and still fell to her waist, her skin the same white cream with its subtle pink hues. Of course, L recognized differences between the girl he knew and the woman before him now. L noticed the wider hips, larger breasts, and more defined facial features. Yet, L knew he was still staring into those same innocent eyes; the eyes that captured his attention from day one. Because of this, L knew he had made the right decision.

"I see you haven't changed much. Never saying a word and wearing the same wardrobe." Beaue said.

L finally dropped his gaze, noticing traces of annoyance in both her tone and facial expressions.

"And for the record, Lawliet-"

"Please, refer to me as Ryuuzaki."

"Erm, sorry...I appreciate you ordering for me, but you shouldn't assume that my tastes are the same since the last time we met."

"Are you suggesting that the caramel latte I ordered was a mistake?"

"No...but you still shouldn't assume things about me." Beaue said as she took a small sip.

For a few moments, there was silence.

"Lawliet, can we please be honest with each other? I was very surprised when I received your call..."

L unconsciously gripped the sides of his pockets and closed his eyes. "Beaue, please. Ryuuzaki."

Beaue sighed impatiently and began rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers. "It's been seven years and you're acting like nothing has changed!"

"Can't I call an old friend?" L asked.

Beaue crossed her arms. "I'm not doing this today. Tell me why you brought me here or I'm leaving."

"I wanted nothing more than to briefly converse with you."

"Then, are you satisfied?"

"You're acting like a child."

Beaue took a deep inhale and closed her eyes.

"I just wish I could know the truth for once. That is all I ever ask. I am tired of lies, Lawliet."

L managed to slowly lock his eyes back on Beaue's. Exhaustion was threatening to consume him. All of the sleepless nights and all of the sacrifices were piling high. Because of this one case, the Kira Case, L was beginning to feel powerless. Powerless of both the case's result as well as his own fate.

L lightly bit on his thumbnail.

"Beaue, what would you do if I disappeared?"

Beaue scoffed. "As if that hasn't happened before!"

L sunk his teeth deeper into his thumb.

"I see you are not taking any aspects of this conversation seriously. Perhaps I was incorrect in assuming you have matured as well."

"You're right, this is a waste of time! I am tired of your ambiguous replies! I am tired of your expectations of trust when I get none in return! Friendship does not work this way."

L froze and his muscles became tense.

"You are absolutely correct. Therefore, I could never blame you in the slightest for leaving this instant. Yet, at least know the reason I haven't told you of my true intentions is because I did not want to cause you worry or distress."

"That's very arrogant to think yourself capable of causing me worry and distress. I hope you have realized by now that my life does not revolve around you."

"I will only tell you the truth if you stop bombarding me with your anger."

Beaue rolled her eyes, released her arms and took another sip of her latte. "Alright then, let's hear it. I swear, I'm not angry anymore."

L slowly raised his eyes and to meet Beaue's once again.

"Beaue, within a few days time, I am going to die."


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter One-

Beaue Kendall woke to her alarm clock beeps. Glorious Monday was just beginning. After finally slamming her fist on the 'off' switch, Beaue sleepily turned her head to gaze out her open window. The black, naked trees reached up towards a stagnant, gray sky. February had arrived: the depressing midpoint between Christmas and spring.

Across from her bed, Beaue glanced into the mirror. Adjusting her sleepy vision in the morning light, Beaue ran her fingers through layers of long, untidy, red hair.

_I definitely need a shower. _Beaue mentally groaned.

Beaue lazily swung her legs over the edge of the bed so her feet touched the floor. However, Beaue's body rejected the idea of walking. Unaware of her numb leg, Beaue fell to the floor with a thud.

_This has to be an omen._

Once gaining proper balance on both feet, Beaue stepped around her numerous books, photos and stuffed animals that littered the small bedroom.

After entering the bathroom and washing her face, Beaue began her usual preparations: ten minute shower, quick brush through the hair and teeth, consumption of toast, and the attire of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Grabbing her black pea coat and purple gloves, Beaue walked out the door and into the chilled, winter air. The bus stop was only down the street, but with the feel of goose bumps and constricting blood vessels, the walk seemed to take much longer.

_Hopefully the bus comes soon. _

While waiting, Beaue began to think about the school day ahead.

With her senior class consisting of 200 people, anyone would agree that Beaue attended a sheltered high school. Beaue's high school even earned the nickname of "the bubble" because of its small size. At Central Bucks East High School, there were no drug overdoses, no teenage pregnancies, and no gangs. Instead, the suburban teenagers that occupied Central Bucks East concerned themselves with Bloomingdale trends, SAT scores, and teenage gossip.

Thus, graduation was a very exciting concept to most students. Finally, the seniors would be escaping "the bubble" and entering the real world of adults. Since this year's seniors were already within their second semester, grades were beginning to seem unimportant. Instead, college admissions controlled much of the senior's conversations, with everyone feeling confident about their futures.

Beaue, on the other hand, felt indifference towards her high school graduation. Instead of having confidence and determination, Beaue viewed the road ahead as a complete blank; the same rhythmic routine would continue as always.

Interrupting Beaue's thoughts, the bus arrived and allowed Beaue an empty seat towards the back. Feeling the hazy effects of sleepiness, Beaue curled her legs and leaned on the glass, staring at the bleak images of February passing by.

xx

Past the entrance doors and down several halls, Beaue noticed two girls, a blonde and a brunette, were talking beside Beaue's locker. Beaue recognized the blonde as Lisa and the brunette as Sam. Beaue used to be on the volleyball team with them both and even used to consider themselves friends. That is, of course, until the incident last year.

Being as quiet as possible, Beaue walked towards her locket and tried to soundlessly grab her books. Beaue also couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Did you hear about those two murders over the weekend in Philly? It was all over the news." Sam said.

"Yeah." Lisa replied.

"Pretty scary stuff. Obviously, like some kind of psycho."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't interfere with our plans this weekend, I can't wait to get trashed downtown."

Beaue snorted at Lisa's comment, suddenly overwhelmed with the hilarity of being past friends with these girls.

Both girls glared at Beaue.

"Did we say something funny?" Lisa asked.

Beaue looked down at her books and said nothing, feeling nervous at the sudden confrontation.

Thankfully for Beaue, the bell rang.

"Don't waste your time, we're going to be late." Sam said as she began walking away.

"Fuckin' freak" was the last thing Beaue heard before she saw Lisa disappearing down the hall.

Beaue sighed and hugged her books against her chest.

xx

Once inside homeroom, Beaue rested her head on her desk, dreading the day's activities: homeroom, math, spanish, gym, history, lunch, physics, study hall.

The murmurs around the rooms began to increase, having the effect on Beaue to lift her head. Instead of viewing the teacher's desk, Beaue saw the strangest boy she had ever seen.

With his hands securely tucked in his pockets, the boy wore baggy jeans and a long-sleeve, white shirt. Thick, black hair covered his head and threatened to cover his large, gray eyes. Thin, pale, and tall, the boy stood in an almost crouched position.

Beaue stared straight into his eyes, the feature Beaue found most captivating. Beaue thought his eyes reminded her of an abyss: never-ending and impossible to read. Such mystery and sadness lingered behind his gaze, yet the boy had an indescribable heir of confidence. Beaue saw such depth within this boy, making Beaue earnest to discover more.

Without warning, the boy broke their mutual eye contact and stared in the opposite direction.

"Students, this is Lawliet. He has transferred here from Virginia and will be completing this year with you all. Please, make him feel welcome."

The boy took one more look about the room before cautiously approaching an empty seat. As the homeroom teacher began his set of announcements, Beaue's attention remained focused on the strange boy.

_Lawliet…how beautiful._


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two-

L didn't sleep. But L rarely slept. Instead of thinking about his upcoming case, L relentlessly focused on his first day in a new high school.

L's eyes were still on the blank monitor screen when Watari entered his room at 7:00 am.

"Complete any work last night?" Watari asked.

"I would like to remind you that moving to a new school just for the sake of completing senior year does not make logical sense in any scenario."

"L, high school is crucial for a youth's growth. Being around normal peers will be good for you."

"I already completed three years of high school with grades high enough to be in college."

"L, all I'm asking if to enjoy yourself for a couple of months. Then, you can be a hermit for the rest of your life like the rest of us. However, I will not consent to that chosen lifestyle until you give this a chance."

L said nothing. His chances for winning this argument were only 5%.

xx

During the ride to school in the Rolls Royce, L glanced out the window and noticed numerous eucalyptus trees as well as black, melted snow by the side of the road.

Suburban Pennsylvania was quite different from L's usual assignments. Usually, L's assigned locations are in beautiful cities like Paris, Munich, and Venice. Then again, even when inside beautiful cities like those, L spent most of his time in front of a computer.

But with each new move to a new school, L always felt the increase in his anxiety levels.

xx

Central Bucks East High School. Home of the Warblers.

L took a deep inhale upon arrival and concentrated on retaining a cool, unfriendly demeanor. When this was complete, L wordlessly exited the car and closed the door.

People were already beginning to stare, as expected. With each stare, L entertained himself with silent staring contests. During these "contests", the other contestant would quickly become nervous by L's stage and almost immediately turn their heads away.

L slightly smirked at each win, even if they only lasted for a second.

xx

L took his time walking towards his homeroom, silently mapping out the school's corridors while also observing the behaviors of the students.

Once reaching room 113, L stuffed his hands inside his pockets and allowed for his bad posture to take over before entering.

"Ah, there you are!" The teacher said, quickly grabbing L's arm.

"Students, this is Lawliet. He has transferred here from Virginia and will be completing this year with you all. Please, make him feel welcome."

L could feel the presence of all the teenage eyes across the room. Yet, one pair of eyes stood out from the rest.

The girl had an oval-shaped face, fiery red hair, and pale blue eyes. Instead of her gaze being filled with judgement, the girl's gaze was filled with fascination and excitement. L thought the girl strange...yet annoying. Why was she staring like that?

After a few moments, L began to feel uncomfortable by her gaze and decided not to take part in another silent staring contest.

After one more look-over around the room, L decided to take his seat. L knew that his usual perched position would be difficult to achieve with these desks. After a few minutes of squirming and turning to find a comfortable position, L admitted defeat and sat normally in his desk with a slight pout.

Turning to the side, L turned to see the red haired girl looking at him again, except this time she made it quite obvious that she was trying to stifle giggling.

Was she laughing at him?

_Strange girl..._ L thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

[Beaue]

A whole week has passed since Beaue first saw Lawliet and she can't get him out of her head.

With each new day, Beaue felt her fascination and excitement for the mysterious boy grow. Thoughts like these scared her immensely, for she never really _liked _a guy like that before. Yes, there were slight crushes here and there, but none of them compare to the feelings she had now.

She wouldn't call herself obsessed...No, definitely not. But infatuated? Yes. Pretty much, Beaue was completely infatuated with this boy whom she still had yet to speak with. These confusing feelings were so unlike her and they were starting to drive her crazy!

Beaue is the girl who always makes fun of the squeamish highschool love puppies that flirt, giggle and sway their hips to get a guy to like them. Now...Beaue was starting to sympathize with them!

Everyday, during homeroom, physics or gym class, her eyes would always wander towards him and try to discover what's behind his ever-present mystique. Once, she purposely bumped into him and so she could smell his cologne...

_I'm turning into a freak! What's wrong with me? _Beaue thought to herself.

_Hell, he probably doesn't even know I exist!_

Another thing she noticed (and was very happy about) was that Lawliet's popularity amongst the school was slowly declining.

Whenever one of the preppy girls would walk over and ask him a question in their nasally, high-pitched voices, Lawliet would either play with his hair or chew on his fingernails with a bored, blank expression and keep silent until they walked away. Eventually, people stopped trying to talk to him because he was never interested.

The only time Lawliet did speak was if he was directly addressed by a teacher, but even those answers were given without emotion.

Yet, Beaue loved when he spoke. Lawliet spoke eloquently and with evident intelligence that not many highschoolers possess. Beaue didn't even understand why someone like him even needed to be in school. He seemed to know every answer already!

Today was Monday, but unlike other Mondays, Beaue was excited to go to school. A whole weekend without seeing Lawliet had been very depressing and daydreaming could only do so much.

_I really am turning into a freak! Beaue_ thought again, but was too happy to care. Hell, she even put on make-up and wore a skirt today. Oo-rah for trying!

Upon entering school, Beaue practically ran to her homeroom. Beaue even placed an open book on her desk to have a studious appeal.

_All that's left to do is wait. _Beaue thought smugly to herself._ Only twenty minutes left.  
_

fifteen minutes...ten minutes...five minutes...

_Where the hell is he?_

By now, everyone was present except for him. Beaue slightly sank in her seat.

_I guess he's not coming..._

"Lookin good, Little Bo Peep"

Beaue turned in her seat to see one of the football players smirking jeeringly at her. His name was Steve Schwarz.

Beaue quickly turned away from him and concentrated on the open book in front of her.

"That's a cute skirt, Little Bo Peep. Is it for me?"

Beaue wanted to sink into a dark hole. Why were they using that horrible nickname again?

Beaue remained silent. What else was there to do? Say something and sound like an idiot? No thanks. Besides, Steve has big muscles and a scary face...

_I'm such a coward._

After Steve's comment, other students started snickering as well and she could feel their piercing eyes on her.

Suddenly, Beaue felt something cold oozing down her thigh and looked to see iced tea crawling its way through her skirt and down her tights.

Surprised, Beaue stood up to see Ryan, a member of Steve's posse, outwardly laughing with a now empty cup in his hand.

"Oops" Ryan said as Steve joined in on the laughter.

As the sticky tea stain continued to grow, Beaue felt the threat of tears stinging her eyes and throat. Beaue ran out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Beaue walked towards the restroom while a tantrum roared in her head.

_I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM!_

She would not let herself cry out here, not where there was a chance someone could see her. She had to make it to the bathroom where she would be free to cry as much as she wanted.

However, a mass of black hair brought her out of her mental episode and caused her attention to focus on the person in front of her. Flawless, as always, Lawliet was leaning against the lockers just a few feet away.

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes locking on his handsome face.

Lawliet's eyes drifted from the brown stain on her skirt to her watery, blue eyes. He looked at her with a curious expression that she could not read, his eyes carrying the same enchantments on her as they usually had.

Realizing the situation and her current appearance, Beaue's logical mind froze and she started to enter panic mode. Her adrenaline was already up and Beaue felt like she couldn't think straight.

Feeling her cheeks heat up and her anxieties creeping inside her mind, Beaue turned left to escape Lawliet's open stare.

However, instead of meeting with the hallway, Beaue collided face first into a stiff metal locker.

The pain pierced right down the middle of Beaue's skull, her entire forehead throbbing.

"MOTHER FFFAGH" Beaue said, one hand on her head while the other punched the offensive metal.

Punching the locker was a bad idea, as Beaue now felt pain in her knuckles as well as her head.

_Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!_

Beaue then proceeded to speed walk down the hallway, not bothering to check if Lawliet was still watching.

_Any hope for becoming less of a loser was next to nothing._

However, if she did turnaround, she would have seen the slightest smile grace L's features, even if just for a second._  
_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry everyone again for the late post. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm debating whether I should have changing character POV's or just stick with Beaue's POV. I thought in some other stories I read changing POV's was kind of annoying and repetitive, but if you guys think it will add more detail into the story and want it then let me know. Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 4

-Chapter Four-

[Beaue]

Beaue spent the rest of the day avoiding Lawliet as much as possible. The memory of her stupid behavior was still fresh in her mind, not leaving her a moment of mental peace. However, the school day eventually passed as Beaue exited the bus and began her short walk home.

Beaue sighed after seeing her stepfather's silver prius in the driveway.

_Great._

Beaue fished the house key from her bag before opening the ornate wooden door.

"Mom?"

Silence.

"Mom, are you home?"

Silence.

Beaue entered her stepfather's "office space" which was really just the living room. Beaue not surprised in the least in finding Jonathan typing frantically on his laptop. Obviously, Jonathan was working to complete another "political masterpiece".

"Hello Jonathan."

Jonathan did nothing except raise his hand as a form of greeting.

"I'm guessing mom's not home?"

"No, she won't be home till late."

"Any idea what time?"

Jonathan impatiently sighed. "No-Look, can you not be in here right now? I'm working."

"Leaving."

_Everyday it's the same thing. Self-absorbed, distant...asshole!_

Upon reaching her room, Beaue threw her schoolbag to the floor and collapsed, face first, onto her bed.

_Life is so exhausting..._

Acquiring minimal strength, Beaue quickly glanced at her cell phone:

Text, Shannon: **Hey Beaue, I was wondering if you could cover my shift today from 4-10? It's my friend's 21st birthday and I really can't miss it. I would be eternally grateful and owe you big time!**

Beaue rolled over with an exaggerated "umpf".

**Yea, I got it. See you thursday.**

Beaue worked part-time at "The Dairy Bin", scooping ice cream and sometimes, dressing up as the store's lame mascott. The mascott was a smiling ice cream sandwich.

Beaue yawned ferociously before forming a cocoon of covers around her.

_Just one little nap before work...just one..._

_zZzZ  
_

_Beaue's eyes widened in suspense and she watched the ending of the movie, "The Rescuers". Beaue loved the adventures of the little mice as well as their determination in rescuing the little girl._

_Beaue especially favored the teddy bear the girl carried with her. Wherever she went, the bear would always be by the little girl's side._

_The loyal friendship between the girl and her teddy had a special impact on Beaue. Beaue wanted to have a special stuffed animal too._

_On Christmas Eve, Beaue cast her special christmas wish to the night's twinkling stars, hoping that Santa Claus could hear her._

_The next morning, Beaue bounced out of her bed and ran towards the Christmas tree. Mr. Kendall and Mrs. Kendall were already prepared with their video camera. _

_"Alright Beaue, which present do you want to open first?" Mrs. Kendall asked. _

_After numerous boxes of barbies and clothes, Beaue felt dissapointed after opening all her presents and finding no teddy bear anywhere. Perhaps Santa Claus did not hear her Christmas wish afterall. _

_Then, Mr. Kendall came downstairs with a small, brightly wrapped box in his hands._

_Beaue's eyes immediately brightened at the anticipation and ran towards the box. _

_"Daddy! Santa heard my christmas wish!"_

_Beaue began tearing excitedly at the wrapping paper until the bare box was revealed. _

_Yet, upon opening the box, there was no bear inside. Instead, Beaue found a small, white lamb._

_"Beaue, Santa knew that you wanted a bear, yet Santa told us that he made this special for you, our Little Beaue Peep."_

_The lamb had white wool and wore a soft pink pajama jumper. Although Beaue was originally sad about not having a bear, Beaue couldn't help but fall in love with the soft lamb. After snuggling her face into its warmth, Beaue felt like she could never part from her new friend.  
_

_"I love him, Daddy! I love my lammy! Lammy, lammy!"_

Beaue's happy cries for her stuffed lamb turned into the wailing beeps of her alarm clock. Bolting upright in her bed, Beaue placed her head in her hands before wiping the damp perspiration from her forehead. Beathing heavily, beaue took a few moments to calm her nerves as well as her heartrate. After scanning her room for a few moments, Beaue finally located the small, brown box in the corner of her room. Slowly rising from her bed, Beaue walked towards the box. Lifting the lid, Beaue looked down at the same small lamb that resided in her dream.

Beaue delicately cradled her old friend, immediately flooded with childhood memories. Beaue couldn't help but release her build-up of tears.

-Lawliet-

L practically had the Philadelphia murderer in chains. All that was left was completing the paperwork regarding search warrants for the police as well as specific recommendations for his imprisonment.

"I'm very proud of you, L. It's quite impressive you have received the United States' recognition already. It's certain that other countries will now begin trusting your intelligence and ability."

L said nothing and continued typing.

Watari sighed. "L, justice prevailed. Lives have been saved. Aren't you happy?"

"I receive very minimal joy in the fact that this case is over. The remainder of the school year will only consist of boredom."

"Making friends is not an option?"

"The intellectual level of high school students is so low that I cannot even listen to their conversations without cringing, let alone partaking. If I wanted to be the most popular boy, I could easily achieve that status within 5.45 hours."

L scowled as he placed a forkful of cake into his mouth. "They will not even allow me the consumption of sweets during class time, which is absolute ludicrous."

"You have not made _one_ friend?"

L found it strange that his mind began to wander towards the strange red haired girl. Friendship was not necessarily needed, but a guineapig.

"Indeed, I believe I have." L said as a smile graced his lips.

L still found her stares to be quite annoying, yet found her clumsiness to be somewhat amusing. Her emotions were so easy to read and yet...L felt that he was missing something. Something he could discover through investigation.

"Oh?" Watari asked.

However, L was no longer listening to Watari. Instead, L's inner dialogue was flying. _Why would she be someone the entire school isolates?_ She seemed like a completely normal, emotional teenager in L's opinion.

L's intrigue slowly grew for the strange red haired girl after each thought.

A new case; a fresh start. L's smile grew just at the thought.

* * *

In addition to this chapter, I also added a prologue. I believe the prologue will definitely add some additional zest to the story. Chapters will be coming out at faster rates due to summer vacation! Woo! So, expect more frequent updates.

Btw, it appears I have accidentally deleted my chapter one:( i'm extremely depressed about this so i'm sorry guys! I have to rewrite it...

Also, I want to clear up some things about my character. Beaue is a high school teenager. Beaue does not have feelings of love at this point. Right now, Beaue is simply infatuated. In addition, I made Beaue to begin as a weak crybaby with low self esteem. Throughout the story, I plan on having Beaue grow and mature, giving her hidden potential a chance as well as develop feelings of love.

Thank you everyone who has been following this story. I ALWAYS enjoy reading reviews so please keep them coming! Thanks guys!


End file.
